


A Surprise Present

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: There were traditions in the household when it came to Christmas, and as everyone knows, you don't fuck with tradition.  Even if Wayne wanted to.





	A Surprise Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> For the comment_fic prompt: Letterkenny, Daryl/Wayne, I would rather have you be here than get a present from you

There were traditions in the household when it came to Christmas, and as everyone knows, you don't fuck with tradition. Even if Wayne wanted to.

But that didn't change the fact that two days before Christmas, Wayne stood in front of Daryl's van, stealing kisses from his sweetie. "Wish you didn't have to go," he said, then leaned in and kissed Daryl again. He pulled back when he heard the front door open, and looked over to find Katy standing on the porch, a blanket covering her shoulders.

"I gotta go, Darlin'," Daryl said, then opened the door. "But I got you this," he said and then reached in and grabbed a small wrapped box and handed it to Wayne.

Wayne took the small box, wrapped in brightly colored wrapping paper with dancing elves over most of it and a big, red bow twice the size of the box taped to the top. And even though it made him smile, the thought of Christmas without his sweetie quickly chased the smile away. "I'd rather have you here than a present," he said.

"Gotta go see Aunt Georgia," Daryl replied. Daryl always drove up to Toronto a couple of days before Christmas to see his last remaining relative, a great aunt who lived in a senior center. He would stay a few days and then come back before the new year. At least Wayne had the kiss at the stroke of midnight to look forward to. "But I'll be back before you know it." He leaned out to see the porch better and called, "Bye, Katy Cat!"

"Drive safe, Daryl," Katy called, then walked back into the house with a wave.

Daryl got into his van, and Wayne stepped back. But before he put it into gear, he rolled down his window. "One more for the road?"

Wayne smiled, then leaned in and savored one more kiss. It was going to have to last him a few days. He watched Daryl drive off, and kicked at the dirt, not wanting to think evil thoughts about Daryl's Aunt Georgia, even as he harbored an ill feeling for taking Daryl away from him at Christmas. 

~*~*~

There wasn't much work to do on the farm around the holidays, but that didn't stop Wayne from being as productive as he could be. He moved hay bales, did some repairs on the chicken coop, and made sure the cows were milked. Work was supposed to keep his mind off of Daryl being gone, but it was doing the exact opposite. He was so used to working with Daryl at his side, and every chore reminded him of the Darry-shaped hole in his day. And it wasn't like he was trying to be a poopie-pants, but that didn't stop the comments from Katy.

Late Christmas Eve, as he sat in the darkness just staring at the tree's blinking lights, Katy finally said, "Go to bed, Poopie Shoots."

Wayne turned to her, a scowl on his face.

"You heard me," she said, and then gave him the eyebrow. He knew when he'd been beaten.

When his scowl didn't even faze her, he finally loosened up a bit. "'kay," he finally said, then got up. He took his boots off, then stomped up the stairs. He took a few minutes to get ready, even the empty space where Daryl's toothbrush was supposed to be making him grumpy. "Hmph," he said through his nose, then stomped into his room. He stared at the big, empty bed, and then crawled into it. His first thought was to sleep right in the middle, Daryl's pillow on top of his own. But when he couldn't get comfortable, he scooted to the edge and put Daryl's pillow at his back. If he couldn't have his sweetie, at least he could trick his body into the illusion.

He was asleep in minutes.

~*~*~

Muffled sounds arose from downstairs, though it wasn't quite time to wake up yet. Wayne snuggled under the covers, figuring Katy was up early. She usually was, which generally made Wayne want to sleep in a little later. Today was even worse, though, as he remembered that he was alone in bed, and the pillow at his back was just that - and not Daryl. He pulled the covers close and closed his eyes.

Soft feet on the staircase caused him to squeeze his eyes tighter. He'd be damned before Katy got him out of bed before he was ready. He heard the door open and socked feet on the hardwood floors. But then the bed dipped, and an arm flung around his waist.

"You gonna get up, Darlin'?"

Wayne's eyes flashed open, and he turned over to find Daryl hovering over him, messy curls covering obscuring most of his face, and a smile big as all outdoors. "Darry?"

Daryl leaned down and kissed Wayne.

"What're you doing home already?" Wayne asked. It was then that Wayne spotted Katy in the doorway, shaking her head fondly. She pulled the door shut and left them to their moment.

"Aunt Georgia sent me home. Said I should be spending it with my sweetie and not her."

Wayne smiled, then flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed Daryl, then leaned back. "I always liked your Aunt Georgia."


End file.
